


Выбор Паука

by Bess33



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bess33/pseuds/Bess33
Summary: Питера достало то, как к нему относится Старк и он уходит, чтобы вернуться к простой жизни дружелюбного соседа, не осознавая, что уже изменился и как раньше не будет. Осознать себя и привести внутренний мир в равновесие, ему поможет самый неподходящий для этого кандидат, но бывает, что иногда неправильное лучше хорошего.
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 8





	Выбор Паука

Вот и конец.

Конец мечтам и наивности Питера и последнюю точку в этот раз поставил он сам. Расставаясь с мистером Старком на той крыше, стоя в нелепой футболке после того, как тот забрал костюм и улетел в неизвестном направлении, Питер решил, что так больше продолжаться не может. Он справится и сам, без крутого костюма и новомодных технологий. Чтобы спасать простых людей ему будет достаточно и его собственноручно разработанной паутины, ведь этим он вполне успешно и занимался до появления эксцентричного миллиардера в его жизни.

Дойдя до дома, Питер в последний раз позволил себе предаться слабости и потосковать по возможности когда-нибудь стать Мстителем, то чего он хотел, когда летел в Берлин со своим кумиром. Оглянувшись вокруг, спокойно, а не как в последние месяцы на бегу, Питер понял, что гоняясь за призрачной надеждой, терял главное – доверие окружающих. Когда он в последний раз был честен и откровенен с тетей Мэй, уделял внимание Неду за просмотром очередного классического фильма или просто веселился? Он всех подводил, влезая в проблемы, которые были выше его понимания. Имея навороченный костюм, Питер решил, что он достоин защитить людей от инопланетного оружия и пусть он и сообщал обо всем Старку, может, если бы сам не лез, то и Железный человек воспринял это как реальную угрозу, а не просто развлечением школьника?

В общем, Питер был возмущен, но жажда справедливости была в нем так же сильна, как и раньше. Никакая обида не заставит его отказаться от помощи людям, поэтому сейчас он перестанет жалеть себя, наденет свой старый «костюм» и отправится на патрулирование. Докажет прежде всего самому себе, что он и без Тони Старка стоит многого. 

Так, подбадривая себя, Питер начинал каждый день. Утром отправлялся в школу, вечера проводил с Мэй или Недом, а ночью выбирался патрулировать улицы, оставляя на сон пару-тройку часов. Конечно уставал, но пока справлялся и думал, что делать. Ему был необходим новый костюм, не такой, какой презентовал ему Старк, но и в нынешнем, больше смахивающим на пижаму, оставаться больше не хотелось. Питер уже не раз продумывал его вид, подбирал материал и улучшал паутинометы, но это пока были лишь мечты, ведь осуществить свои задумки пока было невозможно. Нужны были деньги и материалы, а у Питера не было ни того, ни другого, как и тех, кто мог бы помочь в создании суперкостюма, потому что все свои таланты он уже показал, создав то, что одето на нем сейчас.

А еще стоило наладить личную жизнь. Приближался школьный бал и Питер очень нервничал, когда приглашал на него Лиз и совсем не поверил в удачу, когда та согласилась. Теперь помимо всех прочих дел, он пытался научиться завязывать галстук, танцевать и не так робеть в присутствии девушки, которая ему нравится. И у Питера даже стало получаться, ровно до того момента, как он узнал, что отец Лиз и есть Стервятник, который собирается украсть технологии Старка.

Сначала Питер не собирался в это ввязываться лично, но сделал все возможное, чтобы предупредить о грозящем преступлении. Он буквально разрывал телефон Старка и Хэппи звонками, пропуская танцы, но его никто не собирался слушать. Хэппи после первого звонка бросил трубку, практически послав, а Старк и вовсе не собирался обращать на него внимание и отвечать на звонок. Питер мог бы сказать, что сделал все возможное и теперь может успокоиться, но совесть внутри подавала голос и пугала тем, что может сделать Стервятник, имея в своих руках технологии и оружие Старка. Из-за бездействия Питера и упертых баранов в лице Хэппи и Старка могут пострадать невинные люди, и Человек паук не может просто пройти мимо такой опасности.

Проклиная себя, Питер оставляет Лиз прямо посреди танцевальной площадки и несется за спрятанным костюмом, подключая ко всему этому Неда, исполняя видимо его мечту тем самым, а сам решает помешать Стервятнику. А потом все смешалось в одну безумную карусель из безумной погони, схватки и спасения не только города, но и своего врага. Питер в этот раз выложился на полную, даже больше, чем при битве в аэропорту или на пароме. Воспоминания о том, как он добирался до дома совершенно не закрепились в его памяти, и ему оставался только долгий глубокий сон и боль во всем теле. Когда Питер наконец проснулся, казалось он пережил маленькую смерть, настолько ему было нехорошо накануне, а после того как память начала подбрасывать ему моменты битвы, только еще больше уверился в том, что жизнь останется прежней.

Осознание, что мистер Старк так и не появился, даже ради спасения города от падения своего собственного самолета, больно ударило по Питеру, но одновременно с этим стало грустно и привычно. Железный человек снова не пришел, чтобы помочь ему, не говоря уже о спасении и это чувство, словно так и должно быть, словно ничего другого он и не достоин, окончательно подкосило веру Питера в своего героя. 

Неожиданное появление в его школе Хэппи и его извинения стали для Питера полным шоком, но не потому, что он их ждал, а скорее из-за того, что они уже не были ему нужны. Время извинений и всего остального прошло в тот момент, как он упал вместе с горящим самолетом. Предложение посмотреть новую базу Мстителей и встретиться с самим Тони Старком не вызвало в Питере ничего, ни одной эмоции из тех, что он испытывал раньше при одном звучании имени этого человека. Питер вдруг прекрасно понял, что Старк всего лишь человек. Да, с невероятными возможностями, умом и капиталом, но только человек. И ему свойственно испытывать те же самые чувства и эмоции, что и другим людям и, к сожалению, так же, как и остальным, ему не чуждо использовать других ради достижения своих собственных целей.

Питер стоял напротив Старка на базе Мстителей, а у самого было такое чувство, что он участвует в каком-то театре абсурда. Что он только что сказал? Вступить в Мстители? Примерить новый костюм и выйти к журналистам? Мистер Старк это сейчас серьезно говорит, после всего того, что было? Нет, Питер просто не мог в это поверить. Оказывается его проблемы решались так просто, а то, что он все это время сходил с ума, ища выход из своей ситуации, не стоит никакого внимания. Надо было просто пожертвовать своей жизнью и вот ему как на блюдечке все, что он хотел. И извинения Хэппи и вновь хорошее отношение Старка, вкупе с новым костюмом и возможностью стать настоящим Мстителем.

Словно собаке бросили кость после долгого пренебрежения, вдруг пришло в голову Питера столь красочное сравнение. И ему совсем не понравилось чувствовать себя собакой. Эмоции переполнили его, и он впервые позволил себе отпустить внутренние вожжи и перебить мистера Старка.

\- Хватит, мистер Старк. С меня хватит всего этого. Я хочу лишь помогать простым людям, а Мстители не помогают людям. Вам на них плевать, чтобы вы не говорили в своих речах, и я не хочу быть таким. Если быть Мстителем означает стать мудаком, которому плевать, сколько людей пострадает, пока он крушит очередного монстра о стену здания, то я отказываюсь от этого. Мне не нужны ни вы, ни костюм, ни другие Мстители. Я был героем еще до встречи с вами и не перестану им быть после того как вы наиграетесь в великодушного наставника. Я ухожу.

И Питер просто ушел. Хотелось, конечно, напоследок хлопнуть дверью, но они все здесь были автоматическими и эффектного ухода не вышло. Теперь Питеру предстояло вернуться домой и хоть до города было топать прилично, так как на паутинометов, ни даже скейта у него с собой не было, но Питеру казалось, что у него теперь есть все время мира и принадлежало оно только ему одному.

* * *

Оказывается свобода не всегда является чем-то хорошим, но Питер был рад, что освободился. Чувствовал он себя конечно не очень хорошо, терзаясь мыслями на тему, а что было бы поступи он по-другому или если бы мистер Старк был более человечным и не использовал его только для того, чтобы посоперничать с капитаном. Жаль, но ответов на эти вопросы он так и не узнает, да и зачем они ему.

Питер не мог объяснить даже самому себе, почему не рассказал Неду о том, что послал самого Тони Старка, но очень об этом пожалел, когда друг стал заваливать его тысячей вопросов о новой базе Мстителей, не сомневаясь, что он там был. Впрочем, он там и побывал один раз, но почти не смотрел по сторонам, да и водили его, можно сказать по холлу и Питер решил, что это самая обычная база, так как мало чем отличалась от башни, разве что размерами. 

Говорить о Мстителях и Старке совершенно не хотелось, а тут еще и Флэш раздражал больше обычного своими шуточками, так что к концу занятий Питер просто не выдержал и ответил ему. Это оказалось даже более волнительно, чем кричать на Старка, особенно если учесть, как все вдруг резко замолчали, смотря на него недоуменно. Питеру было приятно и вид растерянного Флэша стоил того, чтобы откинуть ненадолго образ тихони. Еще несколько дней к нему никто не решался лезть, а Юджин похоже и вовсе сошел с ума, раз начал обращаться к нему не только затем, чтобы в очередной раз сказать какую-нибудь гадость.

Раз в школе стало все более-менее хорошо, то вот в супергеройской работе дела стали идти неважно. Питер и так ломал голову над тем, как сделать себе новый костюм, а тут еще к нему привязался крайне странный мужик в красном латексе, который кажется, был сумасшедшим. Он представился Дэдпулом и все время говорил о том, как скучает по его старому костюму, настолько обтягивающему, что у него руки сводило от желания к нему прикоснуться. Питер слушал его, но никогда не отвечал и старался держаться от него как можно дальше, особенно когда шли не слишком приличные намеки, а как только ощущал хоть небольшую опасность, то тут же спрыгивал с крыши, на которой сидел и отправлялся в полет между зданиями.

Поначалу Питера этот мужик пугал до икоты, несмотря на всю свою суперсилу. Дэдпул был просто огромным, больше Кэпа, и сильным, что он пару раз доказывал, следуя за Пауком и помогая ему разбираться с грабителями, а еще он был жесток и убивал. Питер не хотел связываться с ним, но Дэдпул словно всегда знал, где находится Паук и появлялся там, доставая своими шуточками и разговорами. А еще Питеру иногда казалось, что он говорит сам с собой, разными голосами и даже со временем научился определять каждую из личностей Дэдпула.

Общение со странным типом удивительно пошло Питеру на пользу. Получив возможность упражняться в сарказме с настоящим ценителем грязных шуток и приколов, Питер словно и сам стал смотреть на мир более критично и оставаться тихим школьником становилось все сложнее. Еще через некоторое время Питер начинает понимать шутки Дэдпула и даже почти на них не реагировать, можно сказать, что ему даже нравится их общение, насколько это возможно, а главным аргументом в этом является то, что в присутствие мужчины в красном его паучье чутье молчит.

Прошел месяц со дня встречи с Дэдпулом, крайне неспокойный и выматывающий для Питера, на которого навалились много проблем после расставания с Мстителями. Оказывается Тони Старк умеет нехило так обижаться и портить жизнь окружающим. Многочисленные заявки Питера на стажировку в различные лаборатории блокировались еще на стадии подачи, видимо известный гений решил показать Питеру, что без него он не сможет ничего добиться в научных кругах. Питер злился, негодовал и ощущал себя все более преданным и справляться с этим ему помогал, как ни странно Дэдпул, разнося все его доводы, обиды и возмущения одним лишь небезызвестным жестом. И Питер начинал смеяться, чувствуя, как его отпускает. И был благодарен, хоть и не мог назвать мужчину ни другом, ни кем-то другим. Просто случайный знакомый, который не прочь в свободное время поговорить со странным подростком, одетого в нелепый самодельный костюм и жалующегося на злобного «папочку».

* * *

\- Тебе нужен новый костюм, - в одну из ночей говорит Дэдпул самым серьезным тоном, на какой только способен. Они, как и много ночей до этого сидят рядом на краю крыши одного из множества домов Нью-Йорка. Питер прислушивается к своему чутью, отслеживая опасность для немногочисленных людей, что еще шатаются по улицам, а Дэдпул составляет ему компанию, отвлекая своими разговорами от тяжелых мыслей.

\- Я это и сам знаю, - раздраженно, но уже не так яростно, как раньше, отвечает Питер на повторяющее из ночи в ночь предложение, - но если ты вдруг забыл, у меня нет для этого денег.

\- Не обижай меня, Паучок. Дядя Дэдпул может и сам сделать тебе самый лучший костюм и не взять за это ни цента.

\- Только потому, что тебе не нужны деньги в принципе. Я даже не хочу знать, что ты возьмешь в качестве оплаты, если я соглашусь.

\- Скажешь, кто ты под маской? – тон стал немного заигрывающий и Питер непроизвольно поморщился.

\- Нет. А ты, открыл бы мне свое лицо?

Питер не хотел грубить, но сегодня его день особенно сложным из-за Мэй, что подозревала его в слишком уж нереальных вещах, что объясняли его исчезновения из дома по ночам. Тетя вдруг решила, что он употребляет наркотики и хотела проверить его, а так же запретила выходить из дома куда-либо еще кроме школы. Питер не сдержался и случилась небольшая ссора, вся суть которой состояла в том, что он так и не мог объяснить, куда пропадает по ночам. Но даже так, он не мог не отправиться на патрулирование, понимая, что возможно так еще больше портит отношения с Мэй.

Дэдпул замолчал, впрочем, как и всегда, когда Питер в ответ заговаривал о том, чтобы сбросить маску в ответ. Это было подло, но иногда в Питере просыпалось темное любопытство и хотелось узнать, что скрывает мужчина.

\- Маленькому Паучку не стоит этого видеть. Еще будут сниться кошмары, а виноват в этом, буду я.

\- Обещаю не испугаться.

Питер видел, что Дэдпул хотел ему что-то ответить, наверняка насмешливое, как и обычно, но времени послушать не было. Чутье взревело, а сразу после Питер услышал громкий женский крик и плавным движением полетел на голос, оставляя мужчину одного.

Позже Питер признается сам себе, что просто сбежал, испугавшись собственной наглости. Ему уже некоторое время было интересно разгадать, что скрывается под красно-черной латексной маской, уверенный, что голоса в голове и страсть к убийству не появляются просто так, но пока не был готов к правде. Вот только интерес никуда не денешь и иногда Питеру казалось, что он словно специально провоцировал мужчину на откровенность и сам же не желал слышать ответов. Такое противоречие в собственных действиях сводило подростка с ума.

На следующий день Питер решает остаться дома и успокоить Мэй. Его все еще терзают сомнения в собственном поведении с Дэдпулом, признавая, что это неправильно и даже немного жестоко. Он и так сваливал на него все свои проблемы, а теперь еще хочет расковырять и старую рану, да по сравнению с самим наемником, Питер кажется себе монстром.

Об истинной профессии нового знакомого Питер узнал не так давно и сначала сильно разозлился. Наемник, тот, кто убивает людей по приказу, а иногда и по велению души, в глазах Питера был недостоин спокойно передвигаться по городу, но все же именно он помогал ему и вытаскивал из той эмоциональной ямы, в которой оказался молодой герой после осознания своей роли. Только в самый первый миг, когда Питер высказывал все Старку, он был счастлив, а потом, анализируя свои поступки, корил себя за то, что не увидел этого еще до Берлина. Может тогда бы он никуда и не поехал, не стал бы сражаться со второй легендой своего детства и видеть раскол некогда легендарной команды, которые вели себя как дети в песочнице. Но как говориться, все мы сильны задним умом, вот и Питер не исключение.

* * *

Питер не видел Дэдпула уже несколько дней и винил в этом только себя, считая, что в тот раз все же пересек какую-нибудь невидимую границу и в результате обидел наемника. Питер грустил и темные мысли забирались в его голову, и, наверное, только из-за этого он почти признался себе в том, что скучает по мужчине. Его шуткам, разговорам с самим собой и исходящей от него уверенности, что у Питера все рано или поздно наладится. Почему он был в этом настолько уверен Питер, пожалуй, не хотел знать.

Жизнь Паука медленно, но налаживалась. Не испытывая необходимости докладывать о каждом своем геройском шаге Хэппи, Питер почувствовал себя намного свободнее, отвечая теперь только перед собой и потому стараясь не совершать столько глупостей, как раньше. Вот только и раньше слишком болтливый язык, еще и соскучившийся по общению с Дэдпулом, от которого перенял некое ироничное чувство юмора, теперь вовсю отрывался на грабителях и других нарушителях, которых его треп бесил неимоверно, пока он связывал их улучшенной и более прочной паутиной, а дальше сопровождал в ближайший участок или просто вызывал копов. Бандиты бесились, и он постепенно тоже начинал страдать от отсутствия достойного соперника в разговорных баталиях. В общем, Питеру было скучно, и причина этого его состояния ходила в красно-черном костюме в обтяжку.

Тогда, как в жизни Паука царила грусть и вина за то, что он видимо настолько довел наемника, что тот свалил куда подальше, только чтоб его не видеть, у Питера Паркера, который школьник дела шли все лучше с каждым днем. Решивший заняться своим внешним видом Питер, сменив безразмерные штаны и кофты на что-то более подходящее по размеру, стал привлекать внимание и что греха таить, ему, бывшему скромнику это нравилось. Флэш перестал его доставать с тупыми шуточками и теперь больше игнорировал, чем поражал Питера каждый день.

А еще Питеру казалось, что за ним следили. Уже несколько дней подряд он ощущал на себе внимательный и слишком настойчивый взгляд, который при этом не тревожил паучье чутье, что было совсем странно. Либо тот, кто следит за ним не желает ему зла, либо очень хорошо скрывает свои истинные намерения и Питер не знал, какой из этих вариантов верный. Пару раз он пытался подловить своего преследователя, вынудить его раскрыть свое присутствие, но ни одна попытка не увенчалась успехом. Преследовать мастерски уходил от его ловушек, что заставляло Питера нервничать. Но по-настоящему он испугался, когда из его альбома исчез рисунок костюма человека-паука, который он для себя выбрал, как самый подходящий, изрядно поломав над ним голову.

Сказать, что Питер испугался, значит сильно приуменьшить масштаб ожидаемых на его голову неприятностей. Осознание того, что кто-то догадался о его тайне и теперь мог его этим шантажировать, заставило Питера запаниковать. Он принялся метаться по комнате, не зная, что делать. Появилась мысль позвонить Старку, но быстро исчезла. Питер не станет просить о помощи того, кто раньше обращался с ним, как с мусором под подошвами дорогих ботинок. Но раз не Старк, то возможно есть еще кто-то, кто сможет помочь Питеру, вот только цена там может быть высока. Конечно же, Питер в этот момент подумал о Дэдпуле, который уже давно не появлялся в поле его зрения. Интересно, с ним хоть все в порядке?

Странный наемник появился в одну из ночей совершенно неожиданно, возникнув за спиной Питера так, что тот его даже не почувствовал, так как предательское чутье опять молчало. Выглядел мужчина неважно, если не сказать больше. Его костюм был в нескольких местах пробит пулями, от которых остались дыры и пятна крови, которой было так много, что Питера даже затошнило. Но поражало не количество дыр, а места, на которых были: сердце, грудь и даже на голове имелась парочка отверстий, что было физически невозможно, ведь не мог же он поймать пулю в голову и выжить? Правда, же?

Дэдпул вел себя странно, что Питер заметил практически сразу. Он не шутил и даже не разговаривал, а обычно заткнуть его было очень сложно и у Питера, словно морозное дыхание пронеслось над головой от накрывшего его страха. Когда перед ним опустился простой бумажный пакет, первым делом Питер решил, что там бомба, а его просто хотят взорвать, но ничего не произошло и он решился посмотреть, что внутри.

Осторожно раскрыв края из плотной серой бумаги, Питер достал то, что лежало внутри и завис, смотря на костюм Человека-паука, точно такой же, каким он себе его представлял. Не в силах ничего сказать, Питер просто посмотрел на мужчину, но по его непроницаемой маске было сложно что-либо понять.

\- Как ты узнал? Это ведь ты был у меня дома? Ты знаешь, кто я! – буквально закричал Питер. Ему было страшно, даже очень, но одновременно с этим он словно почувствовал облегчение. Совсем немного.

\- Ты скажешь мне кто ты? – через некоторое время задал вопрос Питер, все еще стоящему рядом наемнику.

\- Конечно, Питер, но помни, ты обещал не испугаться, - сказал Дэдпул немного нервно и словно не давая себе шанса передумать, схватился за свою маску и дернул вверх, обнажая обезображенное шрамами лицо.

Тихий вскрик и широко распахнутые глаза напротив, вот и вся реакция на эпичное явление ужасного Дэдпула, но Уэйд рад, что Питер не убежал. Сейчас, когда они были лицом к лицу, обнаженные не телом, но душами, один наемник радовался, как ребенок, что Питер не убежал в ту же секунду, как увидел его. Может это просто шок, но он хотел верить, что сегодня его жизнь сделала очередной основополагающий поворот.

Ну, а Питер и вовсе не заморачивался таким вопросом, как внешность, вспоминая долгие ночи и их разговоры, которые помогли ему справиться с распадом идеалов. Он смотрел в голубые глаза напротив, настолько яркие и искрящиеся счастьем, что все остальные проблемы отошли на задний план. Мужчина перед ним был прекрасен, может не для всех, но для Питера точно и теперь его очередь позаботиться о том, чтобы он был счастлив.


End file.
